


Late night thoughts

by Hyfriancarousel



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, Post-True Ending, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: Boris thinks about his existence. Good thing Kamal is there to give his insight.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Late night thoughts

It’s sort of surprising how far you can fall without even noticing. Well, you do notice, but not completely. You see that you’re falling, but you can’t stop and you do not understand how you ended up falling in the first place.

  
This happened to Boris Habit more than he would like. You see, it’s not very nice to realize how terrifying and disgusting one can get. Sometimes it was horrifying enough for Boris to get nightmares. 

  
But that’s how it is. For him, anyway. He couldn’t control it. Which was weird, because usually such things could be dealt with medications? 

  
This was something else. 

  
It wasn’t only in his mind. This feeling, this entire desire to do awful things felt like something ingrained it within his very being. 

  
Which couldn’t be right? Even people who make big, huge, gigantic mistakes can change themselves. Habits can be changed. Reactions can be changed. EVERYTHING can be changed. But within him, he knew he couldn't. W h y?

  
The ceiling of Boris’s room was quite boring. Grayish white, completely smooth with no spot to focus on. The bed under him creaked whenever he moved, but it was now silent as he had been frozen in one place for a long while. With his hands on his chest and eyes open, he kept staring up. 

  
Breathing was easy. In and out. No extra steps.

  
Expect for the ones coming from his right. Footsteps got closer, sneaking back to bed. Boris’s gaze cleared. He could see the ceiling in amazing detail. Down to the smallest paint crack. He squinted his eyes, refusing to turn to look at the growing noise of soft footsteps.

  
Calm down. Listen.

  
The steps were gentle, inoffensive. Not dangerous.

  
Boris let out a sigh.

  
“Kamal, do you thing I can chain-ge?”

  
His ex-assistant jumped, stopping the soft approach of his footsteps. Whoops, did he not realize Boris was still awake? He needed to work on NOT scaring him constantly. It was bad for the young man’s heart.

  
“...What?”

  
Kamal’s voice was a whisper, not wanting to worry any of the neighbors on the other sides of his apartment. Thin walls. Boris turned to his side, now staring straight at his scared roommate.

  
“What iif I can-not bee a flor’st? What iif I’ll bee a meanie dent’st fore ever?”

  
The ex-assistant gulped, his expression switching to a much more gentle one.

  
“Boris...”

  
Kamal sat on the bed, even though there wasn’t much space. Boris followed that movement with his eyes like a cat. Kamal hugged his legs close to his chest.

  
“I mean...you’re trying to change, right?”

  
“Weel, yes...but...”

  
Kamal pressed his legs even closer.

  
“Wicked people don’t want to change.”

  
It was a little odd to see Kamal this close after everything that happened. He had stayed much farther away from him in the Habitat. Well, he was always in view, but they had a lot of emotional distance. Boris was almost sure their broken relationship could never be completely fixed.

  
So the fact that Kamal WANTED to be close was surprising. It felt like there was a chance. Like Boris could see something shiny at the bottom of the emotional pit between them. He curled around Kamal like an enormous cat, listening to his breathing. Kamal stared at the quiet ex-dentist a little before taking a deep breath and continuing.

  
“If you’re...scared...of being ”mean” again, I don’t think that’ll happen. You’re trying to change yourself for the better...if you were bad, doing that wouldn’t even cross your mind.”

  
“...”

  
A warm silence. Boris listened to the other breathe again, closing his eyes at the pleasant rhythm.

  
“Thank u, Kamal...”

  
Kamal shivered immediately. Boris could almost see his red face in the darkness, but the no light situation wasn’t of help to him.

  
“Uh-oh, um...no, it’s okay, just...I’m happy that helped.”

  
Boris curled around him a little more, as if there was much more of him than before. The majesty of height, perhaps? Kamal shivered at him being ever closer,

  
“Can I sleep liek this?”

  
Kamal nudged away a bit. 

  
“Huh-but I’d have to sit here...”

  
“...You can lean on me...”

  
Boris was shifting his position a little, like a dog trying to find a comfortable sleeping place. Kamal gulped, slowly leaning against Boris’s body.

  
“Uh...is this...fine? I’m not too heavy, am I?”

  
“No,” Boris purred, “You’re...just right.”

  
His voice drifted off somewhere. Kamal closed his eyes, listening to the quietness of the moment. They slowly started breathing at the same rhythm. Kamal yawned before truly relaxing and hugging himself close to Boris.

  
It might take time, but they will be okay. Both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm testing the waters to see if I'm comfortable sharing my work on here.


End file.
